Catch and Release
by incompetent dabbler
Summary: DracoxHermione/ It is a never ending cycle, in which Ron lies. Hermione runs. And Draco comforts.


**title: **catch and release

**author: **_melonontop_

**disclaimer:** i do not own harry potter in any way. all rights go to j.k. rowling. i own only the plot and idea.

* * *

/

/

/

It is a never ending cycle, in which Ron lies. Hermione runs. And Draco comforts.

No matter how much pain the red haired Weasley puts on Hermione, and no matter how much effort Draco shows Hermione, she always runs back to him. And never to Draco.

_He_ regrets. Like every other person who cheats on their lover.

She hurts. Like every other person who has suffered a heartbreak.

He tries. Like every other person who is in love with someone who can't love them back.

It's a never ending cycle. It's a never ending triangle. It's a never ending heartbreak.

This time, Draco finds her. And she's just sitting in the dark. Watching the Weeping Willow sway with hollow eyes. An unrecognizable and disturbing aura surrounding her form. She weeps for _him_. And that riles something up in his heart and mind.

He can't understand what this feeling is. But he knows the cause of it, and when it formed.

The cause? (Simply a name, a sweet sweet name.)

The time? (Just an incident. An unfortunate yet blissful moment.)

It was simple really. There was no need to think much of it.

Draco Malfoy ran (running running running and never looking back).

Hermione Granger found him (worried worried worried and always watching him from afar).

Simple right? Not really. Because that day, that night, changed everything.

He walks slowly. Just hoping she would turn and look at him. Just hoping she would drop her previous feelings and just be with him.

But he knows all too well. He knows that can never happen. Because this is the cycle between their so-called love. A never ending cycle.

Hermione doesn't see him, even as he approaches her from behind. Even as he sits next to her and touches her shoulder. She can't feel him either. She can't feel his warm fingers trying to lend her the same warmth. She can't feel his heart trying to enter into hers.

However, there's always a moment. In which she starts to feel again. She can sense him everywhere. She can feel his touch, his smell, his taste, his heart. And only then, is she brought back alive. Only then, does she show the same amount of affection for him.

"He's with her again," she says silently. She doesn't need to say anymore, because she knows he knows. Draco doesn't say anything. He can't help himself to say anything.

"I…" she starts again, choking on her words. "I saw them. On his bed." She laughs dryly. Her throat forbidding her. "I wanted to visit him. Wanted to spend some quality time. And I find him. With _her_! Of all people. Of all _nights_. It's our anniversary. Did I tell you that?"

He nods, silently.

"I'm such a bloody fool."

Such a line. Such a scandal. Such a false, false statement. Yet, so true.

"You're not a fool, Granger." This is the first time he's spoken, and she can't help but feel her heart stop. "You're too smart to be called a fool."

She turns her head and merely just sees him staring back at her. And this is when it clicks in. The gears start rolling (twisting and turning). The moment starts above them (twinkling and shining).

She hastily pulls his head down. His lips hungrily comply to meet hers. They kiss for what seem like hours. And suddenly, he's on top of her. She's slowly peeling his clothes off. He's slowly caressing her face. She's slowly stealing his heart once again. He's slowly crying for more.

He pulls away to look at her (grey and brown). Just to look at her. Because he knows this is only another moment. And moments tend to fade away.

He smiles softly, just hoping he'd get through to her this time around. He lost count at how many moments they had. She, just needing a sanctuary. He, just waiting for her.

But alas. She grows impatient. She wants him. She lusts for him. That is as far as her mind lets her go for him. And he knows. Oh, he knows oh so well.

She leans in to him. He soon gives in and gives her what she wants.

Throughout the night, her voice echoes and his breaths grow rapid. He grows within her and she can't help but scream with pleasure.

He is the only one with such a heavy effect on her. She doesn't understand why. Why the boy she loved half her life can't compare to the boy who bullied her during their childhood.

And only during this, will Hermione ever let her heart out to him. Only times like these will she ever forget her mind and follow her heart.

It's past midnight when they part. He lies next to her, breathing just as hard as she is. A cold wind passes through the Weeping Willow and flies down to them. He has an instinct to hold her. She rests in his arms and enjoys the love he's shown her.

But that only lasts a second until she remembers. And he knows. He notices her melting body turn frigid. Her eyes water. And her body trembles.

She moves closer to him, wanting a source of shelter. "It hurts. It hurts so much, I can hardly stand it!"

Just as she tries to pull away to leave, he holds onto her tighter.

His voice is weak as if he hasn't spoken for years. Like his voice had been locked up for centuries. "Stay with me."

She shivers, unknowingly if it is from his close proximity or his bold plead.

She inwardly battles herself. The mind versus the heart. And ultimately, she has chosen her path. And although he wants to tell himself otherwise, he can tell.

Silently-like always, he is confirmed. "But I love him."

His arms turn floppy, like jelly. His eyes grow dull and no longer hold the Slytherin pride they once used to.

She pries away from him and stands up, collecting her belongings. Slowly, she puts her clothes back on and straightens her hair. All the while feeling his gaze on her.

Before she goes, she turns her head around slightly. Her eyes fearing to meet his. Her mouth opens, but her voice is missing. She shakes her head and changes her mind. She quickly runs back.

He watches. He watches as she runs towards the tower belonging to Gryffindor. He watches as she sprints up the stairs. Her body flying past each window. He can practically hear her slamming the common room door open. He can hear _him_ apologizing for _his_ betrayal. And these are such moments where he knows she's hugging _him_, kissing _him_, giving into _him_.

He can feel the passion they had fade away as she gives _him_ her everything.

Her body (something he's felt).

Her mind (something he's explored).

Her soul (something he's cherished).

Her heart (something he knows he can never have).

He yearns for her. But he is patient. He knows _he_ will hurt her again. He knows she will come running again. And from that bit of knowledge, he will wait.

It's an unbreakable cycle.

Others don't know the truth. But few can tell. They don't know the reason, but they can feel this change, both in him and her. And they try. They try their very best to bring him back. Oh they try their very hardest!

Blaise Zabini, not wanting to see his best friend broken to pieces.

Pansy Parkinson, not wanting her former boyfriend hurt.

Gregory Goyle, not wanting to lose another friend.

Neville Longbottom, not wanting his ex-bully to be pitied.

Harry Potter, not wanting to witness his ex rival falling to such a depressing hole (so deep deep deep).

He can't help himself. He doesn't know how to break this routine. This pain. This knowledge that has settled itself inside him unknowingly.

This was a secret they shared from the very beginning. No one else knew, no one else was invited to know. They kept it to themselves. And they liked it that way.

He can't stop.

Because he knows, as long as Weasley is there to hurt her, she'll run. And as long as Granger runs, he'll catch her. And as long as Malfoy catches her, he has a moment with her.

And silently, as he slides his clothes back on and lay in the grass alone, he hopes. He secretly hopes one day, one of those moments will catch up to her. And she will give in to his love, and finally (maybe maybe maybe)…

But he doesn't hope for such a thing very long. Because (once more) he knows. All too well.

(Too well too well it hurts so much.)

Tis' a never ending cycle. An unbreakable chain. A forbidden love.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **Indications of Ron is italicized. No emphasis is really meant but it was just a way to differentiate between Draco and Ron. Also, please do not hate Hermione in this story. It was merely a base to follow on while writing this. I'm taking precautions just by stating these things right now. xD

I hope you all enjoyed this piece. And as for a sequel, I might write one. Depending on whether I get a good idea and feedback.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

P.S. Thanks to those who read my previous Dramione oneshot, including reviews, alerts, and favorites. I got a bunch. ;o

Much love and I hope you all have a Happy Christmas!


End file.
